


Home for Christmas

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Steve finds Bucky while he is on a walk. They are finally reunited.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little thing I wrote. I hope people enjoy it ! Happy holidays 💕

Steve gives Natasha an apologetic look as he passes her in the hallway. It's the Avengers Christmas party - though it feels more like Tony's. Steve just wants to get out of here. He doesn't mean to ruin the holidays with his moping but knowing Bucky is out there God knows where and constantly out of Steve’s reach is killing him. He quickly makes his way downstairs and walks out of the tower. 

The winter cold seems extra vicious tonight. Steve wonders if it's cold where Bucky is too. If he's warm enough. He misses him. He wants to take him home and take care of him the way Bucky used to take care of Steve. Steve was never good at being taken care of but Bucky always managed. Some thanks he got for it, Steve thinks bitterly.

He doesn’t know where his feet are taking him. He doesn’t care. He just wants to keep walking. He wants to be far away from everything. It doesn't matter where he ends up because he feels the same emptiness wherever he goes. Not even the twinkling Christmas lights and window displays can cheer him up. Nor the guy singing Christmas songs on the corner of the street. There is still a part of Steve that expects Bucky to be right behind him. It hurts every single time Steve looks and he's not there. 

Steve isn't sure how long he has been walking but his feet have taken him to a familiar place. Or at least it used to be. The docks where Bucky worked before the war. Before everything was ripped away from them. There's a restaurant now, though it looks abandoned. A figure is standing by the waterside. Steve approaches. He briefly hears Natasha's voice telling him it's a bad idea but he ignores it. 

The figure turns around as Steve steps closer. Bucky. Steve hearts begins to beat faster. He feels a strange feeling before realising it is hope. 

"You're Steve," Bucky says, "I know you. We used to… we used to come here. For work?" 

"You worked on these docks. I'd come round for lunch sometimes," Steve says. 

Bucky gives him a small smile. "You used to make me sandwiches. You were smaller but then they made you big," he states carefully. 

"That's right, Bucky," Steve smiles. 

"And…" Bucky looks around as though he is making sure they are really alone. Making sure they are safe. "And you kissed me on Christmas Eve in 1939. We had to be real careful but we were good together. Weren't we?" 

"We were, Buck, we were." Steve’s voice breaks. 

Suddenly Bucky's arms are around him and Steve buries his face in Bucky's neck. He begins to cry. He hopes Bucky doesn't mind. Bucky rubs his back and it takes Steve a second to realise he is crying too. 

"I'm here now Stevie," Bucky says softly, "'S okay. You've just been awfully lonely all these years, haven't you. Didn't mean to leave you. Didn't want to leave you after those helicarriers came down either but I had to sort my brain first. Had to make sure I couldn't hurt ya. But I'm here now." 

"Please come home with me?" Steve asks. 

Bucky nods and smiles. "You lead the way. You living in that God-awful tower?" He asks. 

"It grows on you," Steve says. 

Bucky gives him a dubious look. 

The walk back to the tower is quick. Steve walks like a man on a mission and luckily Bucky can keep up with his pace. When they reach the tower, they manage to avoid everyone. He'll inform his teammates of his guest later. Right now he just wants to be with Bucky. 

He takes Bucky to his room. Bucky stops next to Steve’s tiny Christmas tree. It's the only decoration Steve had allowed himself to put up. It didn't feel right celebrating when Bucky was out there on his own. But Bucky's is here now. He's home. 

"Christmas came a day early," Steve says softly. 

"It's just me," Bucky says. He reaches out for Steve and caresses his cheek before pressing their lips together. "Merry Christmas, Stevie." 

"Merry Christmas, Buck," Steve says and kisses him again. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come say hi on tumblr, please do! I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there 💖


End file.
